


Яма с сюрпризом

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: Яблочный сок, лес и запахи. Те, от которых приятно кружится голова. Те, от которых кровь стынет в жилах даже после самой лучшей прогулки в твоей жизни.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura





	Яма с сюрпризом

**Author's Note:**

> Малия/Кира — основа. Никто не умер.

Кира открывает глаза с такой осторожностью, на которую, безусловно, способны только лисы. Она прислушивается к звукам и запахам, бесшумно откидывая летний плед со своих ног и осматриваясь по сторонам. Кажется, прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как девушке удалось вернуться из пустыни вместе со своей сущностью, которую она поставила перед собой на колени. Лиса приклонила перед Кирой голову, принеся клятву подчиняться, признала силу своего человека и теперь не пыталась захватить над хрупким телом власть. Но Кире все ещё предстояло научиться жить со своей силой и сущностью, правильно распознавать окружающий себя мир и овладеть способностью чувствовать намного дальше, чем подвластно обычным людям.

Именно поэтому Кира просыпается встревоженная и напуганная предчувствием, которое возникает благодаря лисьему чутью. Её чутью. Оно давит на девушку, словно воздух, возникая из ниоткуда и обволакивая со всех сторон, подобно тугой паутине. В такие моменты она не чувствует себя свободной огненной лисой, какой её видит вся стая — ей кажется, что она становится маленькой красной божьей коровкой, попавшей в чужие сети. Кира ощущает ток в своих волосах. 

Она бесшумно поднимается на ноги, смотрит вокруг так настороженно и дико, словно в самом деле является коварной и хитрой лисой. Но в действительности девушка чувствует себя невероятно потерянной. Вокруг витает огромное количество разнообразных запахов, которые она распознает так резко и неожиданно, что чувствует, как они неприятно бьют в её нос. Кире неприятно чувствовать это, но интересно. 

Она ощущает разные запахи, но те, что находятся здесь, нравятся ей больше всего. Первыми Кира замечает фрукты и ягоды, лежавшие в небольшой тарелке рядом с ней — от их свежего и сладкого аромата голова начинает совсем немного кружиться, напоминая о животной сущности, сидящей глубоко в ней. К нему совсем скоро добавляется запах земли, пропитавшейся водой недавно. А аромат сорванных утром в поле цветов несёт в себе огромное количество информации, которую Кире удаётся прочесть исключительно благодаря обаянию, присущему лисам. У волков оно, конечно, сильнее, но от этого девушке не становится менее любопытно. В доме чувствуется гамма чужих эмоций. А ещё отчётливый аромат дерева. Он не оказывается диким, но от этого не перестаёт быть величественным. Деревья стремятся прямо в небеса. Кире хочется почувствовать небо.

Когда Кира закрывает глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться на определённом аромате, витающем в воздухе, она невольно вспоминает Малию, которая большую часть своей жизни пробыла в облике дикого койота. Благодаря этому ей удавалось безошибочно определять запахи и находить нужных ей людей. Кира же только начинала свой долгих и трудный путь, но безумно радовалась, когда ей удавалось правильно распознать какой-то запах. От небольшого букетика полевых цветов пахло Стайлзом, его лекарствами, яблочным мылом для рук и приятными духами Лидии. Он собрал их для Лидии, а та поставила букет на окно. Совсем недавно в комнату заходил Скотт — он накрыл её, Киру, теплым пледом и открыл окно. Кире нравился запах свежести. А ещё ей нравилось, как пахла Малия.

Малия заходит в комнату так шустро и аккуратно, что Кира не сразу замечает её. От Тейт пахнет лесом, дикими травами и свободой. Она улыбается, прислоняясь к дверному проёму и смотря на подругу задорным взглядом. Кира невольно задумывается о том, кто из них является лисой. Между ними повисает отчётливый аромат хитрости, в который Юкимура старается вслушаться настолько, насколько это было возможно. Она слышит, как Скотт разговаривает с Эллисон во дворе, пока чинит свой мотоцикл; как Стайлз спорит с Дереком, стараясь заручиться поддержкой Лидии, что находится в нескольких метрах от них; как Айзек пытается отнять у Эрики свой мобильный. Но не слышит эмоций Малии. Они стремительно смазываются, растворяясь в воздухе подобно кубику сахара в чашке чая. Иногда (очень часто) Кире кажется, что этим кубиком является она сама.

Кажется, проходит целая вечность, пока они стоят напротив друг друга, не произнося и слова. Кира чувствует, как ток стремительно пробегает по её венам едва ли быстрее крови, немного покалывает её ладони, заставляя время от времени незаметно (она очень надеется) сжимать и разжимать бледные кулаки. Она чувствует разряд. Ток играет в её волосах, а лиса смеётся.

— Мне показалось, ты была растеряна, — наконец звучит чужой голос, доносящийся словно из вечности, — хочешь побегать в лесу? Я ждала, когда ты проснёшься.

Кира по-старому неловко улыбается, пытаясь замедлить этим время. Она не успевает прочитать возникшие вокруг эмоции, а взгляд голубых глаз говорит о том, что Малия делает то же самое.

Монетка взлетает в воздух.

— С радостью.

Когда они выходят из огромного летнего домика, проходя через его комнаты, словно через бесконечный лабиринт, Кире кажется, что время на самом деле останавливается. Застывает на месте подобно медной монетке, брошенной в воздух во время жеребья — умри или будь убитым.

Малия сжимает тонкими пальцами небольшое зеленое яблоко, другой рукой поддерживает подругу под локоть и совершенно ничего не говорит. Она ведёт Киру по длинной извилистой тропе, ведущей, словно в бесконечность, и не обращает совершенно никакого внимания на играющий ток в тёмных волосах. Когда они выходили с участка, фонарь, освещаемый дорогу к дому, перегорел с хлопком, больше похожим на выстрел. К счастью, Малия не собирается продлевать эту прогулку до самой ночи: она понимает, что Кира ещё слишком юна для того, чтобы находиться в ночном лесу без всей стаи, включая неловкого Стайлза, который только что врезался бы в стеклянную дверь, если бы не Эрика, выходящая на улицу следом за Айзеком.

В лесу Кира чувствует на себе взгляд Малии и без проблем распознает исходящее от неё любопытство. Тейт наблюдает за лисой, за её эмоциями и, изменившимся поведением. Кира приручила свою сущность совсем недавно, а потому реагировала на окружающий мир довольно забавно. Словно маленький лисёнок, впервые покинувший мать и ступивший на приятно пахнувшие травы. Некоторые из них действительно имели сладкие и успокаивающие ароматы, а другие — резкие, душные, ядовитые. Заманчивые, как ведерко сахарной ваты, но коварные. Многие забавно хрустели. С тех пор, как Малия встретила своего биологического отца, этот звук начал ассоциироваться с ним. Казалось, именно такой звук издавали нервы Питера, когда он пытался заботиться о ней, желая наверстать упущенные годы. Другой отец пытался её застрелить.

Кира вслушивается в лесные запахи и звуки; внимательным взглядом прослеживает за птицами и зайцами, оказавшимися неподалёку; ее зрачок становится диким, а движения осторожными и хитрыми, как у самой настоящей лисы; свобода и лесная свежесть кружат голову.

Малия наблюдает за Кирой дольше, чем положено приличным людям и понимает, что хочет показать ей молодого оленя. Ведь она привыкла воспринимать себя диким койотом, а не девушкой, которая не должна принюхиваться к запахам, вызывающим в ней любопытство. С недавних пор это любопытство в ней вызывает Кира — Малия анализирует девушку практически постоянно, читает её эмоции и новообретенные запахи, принадлежавшие лисе, что сидит глубоко в ней. И не считает, что поступает как-то «неправильно», ведь такое поведение вполне естественно. Также, как и её желание проигнорировать все биологические правила.

Когда Кира наконец отвлекается, обращая своё внимание на неё, Малия вновь улыбается и аккуратно берет её за руку, молча кивая. В который раз она отмечает положительные стороны нахождения в стае — тебе не обязательно говорить о чем-то вслух, ведь в большинстве случаев они поймут все без слов. Кира улыбается ей в ответ и срывается с места, сразу же чувствуя, как лесной воздух начинает играть в её волосах.

Кажется, проходит целая вечность, пока они бегают по лесу, словно маленькие дети. Распознают растения и деревья по запаху, наблюдают за дикими зайцами и белками, слушают птиц. Пытаются поймать их, не меняя облик на животный. 

Малия считает, что идея выбраться с Кирой на природу была прекрасной для поднятия настроения и развития её способностей. Но совсем скоро она понимает, как сильно ошибалась. 

Она наблюдает за тем, как счастливая девушка останавливается рядом, не отпуская чужой руки. Её глаза горят, а движения кажутся расслабленными и лёгкими, как облака, раскинувшиеся над головой. 

Через мгновение Кира звонко вскрикивает, вцепляется в руку Малии ещё крепче, теряя под ногами ощущение опоры. 

Они оказываются на дне небольшой, но глубокой охотничьей ямы на следующее мгновение.

Малия приглушённо охает и на автомате потирает свою голову, сдерживая подступающий к горлу волчий рык и чувствуя, как Кира крепко держится за её плечи. Страх и последующая за ним неловкость повисает между ними так внезапно, что Тейт забывает о яблоке, которое каким-то чудом упало прямо на её голову. Малие хочется разозлиться на людей, что посмели выкопать здесь ловушку для диких животных, но все мысли мгновенно путаются в сознании при виде смущенной Киры, сидящей практически на её бедрах. 

Она ловит себя на мысли, что не хочет, чтобы Юкимура отстранялась. Так Малия чувствует исходящий от лисицы лесной запах, переплетающийся с клубничным ароматом её кожи и шоколадным от волос, что волнами спадают на её плечи. И ей нравится это. Хочется притянуть девушку к себе ещё ближе, что для оборотня не составляет никакого труда, и уткнуться лицом в её шею. Но Малия не делает этого. Кира ожидаемо неловко отпускает чужие плечи, чувствуя, как ток начинает концентрироваться в ладонях, переходя к кончикам пальцев и разливаясь по телу.

— Тебе не больно? Все в порядке? — спустя секунду собирается она. 

Малия видит, как девушка бегает по её лицу обеспокоенным взглядом и чувствует эмоции Киры. Смущение. Неловкость. Испуг… Она старается сконцентрироваться на них, чтобы распознать её мысли, но практически сразу сбивается. После того, как Кира опустила её с небес на землю (Тейт может сказать, что яблоко ударило по её голове слишком сильно) Малия замечает окружающий их запах пыли и, обрушившейся при падении земли. Она по-волчьи фыркает, в душе посылая куда подальше людей, которые твердят ей, что девушки не должны этого делать. Девушки. Люди. Не койоты-оборотни.

Благодаря этому Кира понимает, что подруга не пострадала. На секунду Малия кажется ей привлекательной. Но затем она решает, что просто ударилась головой. Кира успокаивает себя такими мыслями слишком часто, чтобы это было правдой.

Они одновременно вскидывают головы в верх и хмурят брови. Конечно же, для них нет ничего сложного вылезти из этой глубокой ямы, используя свои способности, но после падения, её «стенки» совсем потеряли свой надёжный вид. Если вообще когда-либо хотя бы казались такими. Кира наступила на искусственную траву, закрывающую яму, не потому, что она казалась ей надёжной. Теперь они опасались быть погребенными заживо, а потому откинули мысли о побеге как можно дальше, и сразу же. Искусственный коврик казался довольно удобным.

Малия вовремя вспоминает о том, что предупредила о их прогулке Айзека. Который в этот момент разговаривал по телефону с каким-то собачником, что по словам Эрики ему нравится. Девушка решила не вдаваться в подробности, но, кажется, именно факт, что этот анонимный (для всех кроме Скотта и Айзека, конечно) любитель животных стал причиной их драки за телефон. Лидия как-то сказала, что этот мужчина преподает в университете Айзека, и Малия скривилась, покосившись на проходящего мимо отца. В её понимании там работали такие же старики.

Если Айзек не вспомнит о них до самой ночи, она самолично перегрызет ему глотку и…

Малия теряет нить мыслей, за которые так старательно цеплялась, когда Кира собирает свои волосы, убирая их за спину, чтобы они не касались чужого лица, и совершает осторожную попытку подняться с её ног. Яма, в которой они обе оказались, действительно была маленькой для двоих человек, но Кира всегда была готова пойти на что угодно, лишь бы не причинять кому-то неудобства. Тейт чувствует, как приятная тяжесть чужого тела исчезает, а запах тёмных волос, что до этого находились и на ней тоже, отдаляется. Она немного наблюдает за неловкими попытками лисицы устоять на ногах, чтобы без проблем переступить на свободную сторону ямы, где едва ли хватит места для двух человеческих ног. Кира для устойчивости опускает руку на плечо Малии, пока она с интересом изучает её действия. А затем действительно переставляет ногу, стирая забавляющуюся улыбку с чужого лица. Юкимура улыбается, радуясь своей маленькой победе, а Малия понимает, как плохо недооценивать упорство единственной девушки в спортивной команде.

Однако Малия сама не замечает, как хватает Киру за руку и тянет обратно на себя, убеждаясь, что ей не будет больно. Девушка растерянно моргает, не успевает осознать, что снова оказалась на Малии, как она немного меняет положение своих ног, придерживая подругу, и проговаривает:

— Давай лучше сыграем в игру. Попробуй распознать окружающие это место запахи прямо отсюда, — а затем поясняет свои действия: — ты устанешь стоять быстрее, чем Айзек вспомнит о нас.

Кира кивает, стараясь справиться с внезапно появившимся смущением и надеясь, что её бледное лицо не покрывается алыми пятнами. К собственному удивлению, девушка отмечает, что ей было довольно удобно в подобном положении. Она старается сосредоточиться на окружающих её запахах, но довольно быстро понимает, что чётко чувствует только биение собственного сердца. Совсем рядом раздается отчетливый хруст. А ещё дикие травы, яблочный сок и ощущение свободы, которое знакомо только тем, кто имел возможность жить со своей сущностью в лесу долгие годы. Чувствует, как Малия осторожно подносит к её лицу то самое зеленое яблоко, желая, чтобы она опознала его. 

Кира не торопится открывать специально закрытые глаза и отвечает быстрее, чем успевает обдумать свои слова:

— Это яблоко пахнет тобой, — через мгновение добавляет: — ты только что откусила от него кусочек.

Она чувствует, как ток начинает играть в её волосах. От запахов, что теперь находятся намного ближе, чем обычно, голова начинает кружиться. Если бы они находились в городе, он бы снова остался без электричества.

— Так и есть, — Малия улыбается и аккуратно убирает волосы, спадавшие на лицо напротив, — скажи, я могу поцеловать тебя?

Кира распахивает глаза так резко, что после ей требуется несколько мгновений для того, чтобы понять, что она видит. Монетка приземляется. Удивление не покидает её лица, даже когда она чувствует ощутимый разряд тока, поднимающийся где-то внутри нее, подобно волне. Кира по-лисьи улыбается, а огоньки хитрости начинают плясать в её глазах, когда она плавно наклоняется к девушке, собираясь наконец коснуться её манящих губ. Малия чувствует, как она осторожно опускает руку на её плечо — пальцы неосознанно начинают подрагивать, а дыхание учащается. В следующую секунду, которая для обеих девушек превращается в вечность, Кира оставляет на её губах смазанный поцелуй, быстро перемещая его на щеку. 

Её лисья натура не исчезает даже в такие моменты. 

Малия усмехается, с лёгкостью приподнимает и пересаживает девушку ещё ближе, не встречая никакого сопротивления. Когда Кира тянется к её губам в третий раз, который теперь обещает быть без хитрых сюрпризов, Малия невольно слегка сжимает её талию, чувствуя массу чужих эмоций.

Казалось, что не существовало совершенно ничего, что могло бы испортить этот момент.

Но человек (или все же зверь?), пробегающий мимо ямы, явно был иного мнения.

Когда Малия осторожно углубляет поцелуй, чувствуя, как чужие пальцы путаются в её волосах, им на головы сыплется земля, попавшая в яму по вине человека, который пробегает мимо, не думая смотреть над свои ноги. Магия момента сразу же растворяется в воздухе, подобно сахару в чашке чая. Только тогда девушки начинают распознавать другие запахи, находящиеся над ними. 

Они резко вскидывают головы вверх, сталкиваясь с внимательным взглядом золотых глаз.

— Они здесь! — громко кричит Хейден, и осторожно опускается на колени. Затем осуждающе смотрит на вернувшегося к ней Лиама. Через пару минут, в которые все четверо молча переглядываются, к ним приходит Скотт, сверкая своими красными глазами в темноте.

Малия осторожно поднимает Киру, слегка подкидывая её в воздух, чтобы быть уверенной: девушку поймают с первого раза, и не позволят ей упасть. Затем она наблюдает за тем, как Скотт быстро вытягивает лисицу наверх, для достоверности прижимая её к себе. Малия отходит на противоположную сторону ямы, как раз туда, куда так целилась Кира некоторое время назад. Обнажая когти и клыки, она надеется просто достаточно разогнаться для того, чтобы с лёгкостью вцепиться в руки парней, что собираются помочь ей вылезти из этой ямы, но вместо этого замечает то, что предпочитала бы никогда не видеть.

Койоту, с семи лет жившему в теле зверя, требуется всего пару мгновений, чтобы осознать, чем оно является. Из-под земли, в самом углу этой небольшой ловушки, торчит окоченевший человеческий палец. Все это время она не чувствовала этот запах, потому что его перебивал другой, который был для неё более интересен. Теперь же Кира находилась рядом со Скоттом прямо над ней и человеческий труп, пролежавший под ними чёрт знает сколько времени, предстал перед волчицей во всей красе, словно насмехаясь. 

Спустя несколько мгновений Малия заставляет своё тело двигаться и отводит взгляд в сторону, игнорируя отчетливый запах чужого страха. Айзек хватает её за руку сильнее, чем планирует изначально, но ему, к удивлению, удаётся удержать спокойное выражение на своём лице.

Совсем скоро они узнают, что эта ловушка предназначалась совсем не для диких животных, а тот таинственный преподаватель, что ходит в ветеринарную клинику Скотта, вовсе не является обычным собачником. Он придёт на это самое место и будет представлять события убийства, в то время как Кора, неожиданно решившая попробовать пожить в волчьим облике, останется в его доме вместе с собаками, в очередной раз вздыхая о начальстве, что следует за мужчиной по пятам.

Но пока Малия ловит смущенную улыбку Киры и закидывает руку на её плечо, направляясь в сторону большого летнего домика с ломнувшим из-за концентрации электричества фонарем.

**Author's Note:**

> Скотт и Айзек — ветеринары. Лиам пробегает мимо ямы. Кора в облике волка живёт у Уилла, который не знает о существовании оборотней.


End file.
